1827 oneshots
by The-Unknown-Thing-Says-Hi
Summary: these are a selection of super short one shots that where inspired by pictures that i cant seem to show you. They are little things i wright throughout the day to help me practice, this means they will be updated frequently along with my other fan-fictions, these here are all 1827 if you wamt other parings, please tell me!
1. Chapter 1

_**SUPER IMPORTANT**_

 _ **These are all oneshots that are linked to a picture, but since i cant put in the pictures, i will link them below in order so that you can tell wich ones it is.**_

please enjoy and review i dont own khr

1\. should i play the piano or sensei?

"You still haven't learned the song have you herbivore" kyoya sighed placing his hand to his head in exhaustion. "Sorry hibari-san i will work harder" tsuna faked innocence. Kyoya noticing the lie in his words smirks "you fail so often i swear you want me to punish you" he growled in tsunas ear as he pushed him against the black piano. Tsuna felt his heart race "noooo don't punish me!" He giggled wrapping his arms around his senpai's neck...

" it will be a long time before you know this song wont it" kyoya said after a long passionate session of love making "...yep" tsuna mumbled snuggling closer to his lover.

1212819

2\. Puppy love

"I respect you far too much don't i" kyoya grumbled to reborn whom in turn smirked "i mean i know you have many strange bullets, but a puppy love bullet?" Kyoya continued trying to take another step forward even though he had a brunet clinging to his waist. "Yes this bullet causes him to love you as a puppy would...enjoy" reborn stated before disappearing through the window. As soon as he was gone the clingy brunet was at kyoyas face trying to slobber him all over! "This will be difficult"

(Later that evening) kyoya had discovered that trying to leave such a clingy little puppy anywhere was futile, because tsuna would always come and find him. So with much reluctance he took tsuna with on his patrols. "Herbivores, for crowding i will...tsuna...let go" kyoya sighed because for the tenth time that hour he had to repeat those two words. tsuna, though, had become more stubborn and shook his head "you'll try to leave me again!" He wined and clung tighter kyoya took a long deep breath " i wont leave you" he tried "yes you will" tsuna cried "no i...fine do what you want" kyoya grumbled, he knew that this conversation would go back and forth forever so he simply sprinted forward dragging tsuna through the air and into battle.

(I cant find the link to this one, but the image is the cover to this story)

What not to do before a shoot

"Now lets have kyoya and tsuna together" the photographer called. Only silence followed, the photographer sighed "could the models tsunayoshi and kyoya please come for their photo" everyone turned towards the seats that the two boys should be sitting in, but they where empty. The photographer growled "how are these kids worth millions if they cant even..." Suddenly the door slammed open and in ran the small brunet, behind him a very annoyed skylark was being dragged. "Tsuna these herbivores don't mater lets go back and continue" he grumbled " Kyoya! You know we cant do that" Tsuna beamed back, he looked slightly flushed and his clothes where a little ruffled. While kyoya just about ready to kill the photographer.

The secretary quickly grabbed the two and dragged them in front of the camera. Kyoya grumbled, deciding he didn't want to be here and starting to walk away. Tsuna stood and allowed himself a cheerful smile, as soon as he noticed kyoya walking away he grabbed his arm and pressed their backs together "smile"

clubs/sawada-tsuna-tsunayoshi/images/22614339/title/tsuna-hibari-photo/b/22614339

Sweet or sweeter

It was kyoyas birthday and the only one invited was his little brunet lover tsuna. "I brought cake" tsuna cheered holding the small white and pink box up to kyoya's face. kyoya smiled softly and let his little lover in "Happy birthday hibari-san!" Tsuna flung hos arms around the skylark as soon as the door was closed. Kyoya was surprised but quickly calmed down and wrapped his arms around the brunets waist "hello stunayoshi" he sighed placing his nose into tsuna's hair.

After a few minutes they let go and set up the table in kyoya's room for cake. "I remember kyoya saying that he liked blackberry cake so..." Tsuna blushed touching his two pointer fingers together making kyoya incapable of hiding his smile. "Ah, um...dig in?" Tsuna asked, kyoya nodded and took a bite, allowing himself to enjoy the taste "i-is it g-good?" Tsuna asked softly. Kyoya looked at tsuna before taking a forkful of cake and holding it up to tsuna expecting him to take the fork...tsuna blushed and misunderstood. He leaned forward, shut his eyes and took a bite surprising kyoya. Tsuna smiled "wow that is pretty good" he opened his mouth "ahn~ more kyoya" he giggled completely forgetting the situation he was in and opening his mouth wide. Kyoya sweat dropped not quite sure how to handle the situation, so he simply does what he is asked to do. Kyoya wasn't one to take orders, but today...he could let it slide.

(i just remmemberd that you cant copy and paste things from here, and since i cam barley find links im stopping the photo link thing.)

a childs attention spann

"While we try to fix the ten year bazooka and return tsuna to his natural time you are to take care of tsuna" reborn stated handing the small infant to kyoya. Kyoya sighed, this would be easy.

Well thats what he thought, he never would have anticipated that he would loose the child in the ten minutes of receiving him. He sighed and checked the next classroom, he had to admit, he was worried, that child couldn't tell the difference between a shady pervert and a nice mother. Kyoya looked out the window in hopes of spotting the small child...and stop him he does, sitting with none other than the shady pervert that kyoya had been fearing, mukuro.

He pulled open the window and jumped straight out a dark ominous aura growing around him "ah hibari welcome, i was just about to enjoy my sweet little dessert" he smirked slyly looking over to the smallest of them all. Tsuna understood nothing and simply smiled. "I will bite you to death" kyoya growled and attacked the pineapple.

During the battle no one realized the small brunet who had gotten bored and decided to leave. "That will teach you to cross into my territory" hibari growled glaring ta the figure below him "now tsuna...tsuna?" He spun all around in search for his little child, but panicked seeing no one there! He let out a growl of frustration and ran around the school.

It had been a few hours and kyoya still hadn't found the small child, so with pure frustration he returned to his office to find...the little tsuna had curled up on the skylarks chair with his gakuran wrapped around him, and on the desk was a small picture. The picture had hibari and tsuna on it...as newly weds "shit"

stubborn cats

Dino had two pets, one was an adorable little bunny named tsuna who was always willing to comfort or love his master, and one was a cat named kyoya, he hated dino, constantly raided the fridge, shredded his toys and always fought with the other cats and dogs. Altogether everything was going ok...until kyoya gained a very, very, very annoying obsession with the rabbit. Kyoya would never leave the rabbit alone and even less allow dino to touch the rabbit, it even cam to the point that he would break not only his own but tsuna's cage so that they could snuggle up together.

It was a hot summer Wednesday when dino snapped, the fridge was empty, the sofa was shredded, and Tsuna was being possessively kept from him. He grasped kyoya's collar and threw him into his cage (which had a hole so small that not even a paw could fit through, that way he would not escape) "i have had enough of you, destroying my furniture, eating my food, keeping my little tsuna from me!" He threw the cage into the car and slammed the door shut. He sat himself into the car and drove off to the pet shop. Sadly he never noticed the small rabbit sitting by the window with his ears drooping and tears rolling.

It had been a week since he brought kyoya back to the pet store, and tsuna was behaving...odd. He wouldn't move unless dino moved him, and he wouldn't eat enough to fully sustain his weight (not that he had much). Dino knew that tsuna was simply missing kyoya and decided the rabbit would get over it soon.

That night a racket was heard from downstairs, one that dino didn't seem to notice. But in the morning, the fridge was empty, the sofa was shredded, tsuna was gone and a phone call from the pet store said that kyoya was missing.

Ok so i hoped you enjoyed and reviewd and thanks for readin.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chpater please njoy and review, also if you want any of these as actuall fanictions please tell me and imwill be happy to commence, also all ideas are mine, so pease do not steal.

i dont own khr

drunken morning

Kyoya sighed and slowly sat up from the bed. He couldn't remember much from last night, just that he was dragged into a bar by his sister and had a few sighed again if it really where a few he wouldn't be dealing with such a hangover right now. Without looking he crawled out of bed and forced himself to walk to the bathroom to get ready. He looked in the mirror and grunted, he was a train wreck, his hair was a tangled mess, his eyes had deep red and blue bags, and he was nude..."wait, why am i...sigh" kyoya guessed it was because he was too tired last night to change properly. He shoved the toothbrush in his mouth and began to brush.

Kyoya was drying his face when a figure walked past him and to the sink. Kyoya stood and turned slowly to the boy with brown hair and froze. The boy felt the stare and spun around "h-h-hibari san?" They boy kyoya recognized as tsuna asked. Kyoya stared at the bare figure in front of him and went still, tauna had hickeys all over his neck and chest and thighs and seemed to be limping. They stared at each other for a moment panic rising in their chests "g-good morning" tsuna said, it was the calm before the storm.

Herbivorious traits

It was winter and the snow was falling heavily in namimori. Tsuna six year old boy was most excited about this change in weather, and was very eager to leave the house. After begging his parents for hours they finally gave in and brought him down to the park.

"Im gonna build a snow man!" Tsuna cheered and ran from his parents as they sat on a near by bench. Tsuna ran around rolling ball after ball after ball, it was now time to find some arms, so tsuna ran over to the large trees by the lake to look for fallen twigs. As soon as tsuna was behind the tree a small chirp caught his attention, he looked down to see a small yellow bird peering up at him. "Ah...a bird!" He smiled and knelt down "hello there" tsuna waved making the bird chip happily.

"Thats my bird" a male voice echoed from above making tsuna jump and fall on his bum. "Wah! Dont scare me like that!" He called up to the dark haired boy sitting in the branches of the trees. The boy seemed to be around two years older than tsuna and was wearing shorts and a t shirt, it made tsuna shiver simply looking at how little he had on. "Aren't you cold" tsuna asked pulling himself off the floor "o-only h-herbivores g-get c-c-cold" the boy stuttered trying to hide the fact that he was freezing tsuna pouted and crossed his arms "you'll get sick!" He stated the boy looked at him before jumping down " i said only herbivores get cold, and I'm not a herbivore" he growled.

Tsuna sighed and looked down at the little bird who had jumped into his hands "but she is" tsuna stated and pulled out a small santa hat from his pocket and placed it on the birds head, the bird cheeped in delight and snuggled into the warmth " i was going to give this to mr cuddles my toy wolf, but you need it more. " he smiled . The boy watched the scene with interest "ah...my name is tsuna what is yours" tsuna smiled "kyoya" the boy replied simply

"arent you worried about getting sick?" Tsuna asked bringing them back to the forbidden topic "herbivores don't worry" kyoya stated crossing his arms, this made tsuna fume with rage he was tired of this only herbivore junk! " well maybe your not a herbivore, but i am, and I'm worried about you health, so come here!" He exclaimed, puffing up his cheeks and throwing part of his scarf around the other boy. Kyoya stated at tsuna and then at the scarf they where both now wearing together

"now come on, walk" tsuna commanded and began to drag kyoya along, forcing him to bend over "herbivore...your shorter than me" kyoya tried somehow unable to fight back "i said walk! We are taking you to your house to warm up!"

Family portrait

"You will all be given a younger self to take care of" reborn began simply " gokudera will take care of little haru, yammamoto and kyoko, rohei and mukuro, mukuro and lambo, kyoko and gokuedra, haru and yamamoto, tsuna and kyoya, kyoya and tsuna" everyone glared at reborn, because no one got the child they wanted (everyone wanted little tsuna) an argument was about to break the silence when tsuna stood "well, i guess we better go, i have to get home early to make dinner for the kids" tsuna smiled and gently took the hand of the smaller skylark and began to leave the room. Everyone, even kyoya expected the child to retaliate, but he didn't, instead he stared at the hand as though the gesture where alien to him before going a light pink and following obediently. Everyone stared till the door closed before staring at each other in shock.

After a few more minutes passed before kyoya stepped forward and reached out to pick up the small brunet who had fallen asleep from boredom. Gokudera and all the other guardians lunged forward to stop him, but kyoya was to quick and managed to escape with the small boy in his arms.

Tsuna smiled at kyoya who had just climbed through his window and made himself comfortable with little sleeping tsuna on his chest "tea?" Tsuna asked softly, the skylark nodded before stroking the child's head. "Ive come to a conclusion." Tsuna turned to him from cleaning the younger skylarks mouth from the cake crumbs. "And whats that?" Tsuna asked "you are my wife and we will have kids" tsuna froze and stared at kyoya "wh-hwat made you come to such a conclusion" tsuna stuttered out in surprise "well, we are already dating, and we are already going to be married, also look" he pointed at the small child on his chest

"your offspring would be the perfect daughter, cute, sweet, cuddly, kind." Kyoya stated before going into a rant. Tsuna sighed "you need to remember that if we did have kids, the child may have your personality,i mean we might even end up with a mini kyoya." Tsuna answered ruffling the soft hair of the smaller skylark. Kyoya thought about what tsuna just said and growled, if they did have a boy like him he'd be constantly worried about his wife.

"If we have a boy like him" kyoya disgustedly pointed at the smaller skylark "i would bite him to death" tsuna grabbed the younger version of kyoya closer "but..," but kyoya simply nodded and closed his eyes to sleep, leaving tsuna to wonder how he was going to explain the biology of children to kyoya (because tsuna couldn't have kids)

What happens after

"Now that you are of age it is time for you to be assigned someone to protect, of corse the importance of this person will vary depending on your skill level" reborn stated looking at all his students calmly "now let us have the ladies enter," he continued. The door opened revealing five beautiful young ladies dressed nicely in their kimono's and looking rather excited. "Kyoko please go with yamamoto, haru with gokudera please, ipin with lambo, hanna with rohei and MM with mukuro"

kyoya stood in silence, he was actually very happy that he didn't have to protect a sissy brat, but he also wasn't too keen on protecting a building. There was already arguments going back and forward in between some of the protectors and ladies. Kyoya smirked when he saw MM slap mukuro across the head and call him a stupid pineapple. "Kyoya...please follow me" kyoya stood and left the room with his sensei "where are we going" he asked less out of curiosity than whim. " you will be protecting someone very important to the vongola" kyoya's eyes widened, the vongola was the royal family of this land, could he truly be protecting someone so important?

They soon entered a simple Japanese styled room "sit and be still the one you must protect will be arriving soon" kyoya nodded and knelt on the cushions provided "oh and...keep an open mind" kyoya was confused at his sensei's words but said nothing of it.

Soon the door opened and a small figure walked in, it was a brunet, with soft chocolate eyes and smooth lightly tanned skin. The child was around two years younger than him, but his appearance made the age difference look much larger than that. He quietly stood beside the skylark, kyoya didn't dare move, he didn't dare look "the sakura's should be at full bloom now, lets go see them" a sweet youthful voice filled the room, kyoya stood and nodded at the child trying to keep himself from falling apart after seeing this beauty.

They left the room and silently walked along the outer path along the sakura trees "may i ask your name" the soft voice tickled kyoyas ears "kyoya...but you may call me what ever you like" the child smiled. "I am tsuna but you too may call me whatever you want."

A pleasant silence followed, that is until kyoya realized something that sent the world spinning "but that is the name of your deceased brother" he states "surely you are aki" the child looks at him with large eyes and for the first time that evening he frowns "as my body guard you should know...it was not the boy that died, but the girl...yet since as the son i wouldn't bring much, so they thought that if i pretended to be her i would be married, and..."

But kyoya cut the young child off, he didn't like the fact that tsuna would be married but he had to hide that thought with a different question "but you cant bear children" he exclaimed grasping tsunas small shoulders "no i cant...thats why they are going to fake my death shortly before H stuff would happen" tsuna answers calmly wile once again starting to walk.

"What will you do then" kyoya asks now a little worried "not sure" tsuna mumbled. Kyoya didn't know what made him say it but he didnt want to take it back "then come live with me...ill protect you, and love you" tsuna froze and looked at him with wide eyes before smiling once again "its a deal then, after i fake death i come to you and we can be happy...pinky promise?" Kyoya wrapped his pinky around the smaller one and smiled "promise" and kyoya felt that he had promised with much more than just his finger, he had promised with his heart.

thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, i will update the storys soon i just have alot going on in boarding school im so sorry please bear with me!

anyway please enjoy and review

Birthday blues

Tsuna woke up with a sigh, today was the day, it was hibaris birthday. Every year tsuna struggled to find the perfect gift for the older male, and every year kyoya didn't really enjoy his birthday. Tsuna still didn't have a gift for his guardian and was beginning to wonder weather getting one was even worth it, after all kyoya hated his company..."thats it! Kyoya doesn't like my company, so ill just avoid him!"

Every year it was the same, tsuna got up early, came to school, gave kyoya a gift and then get bitten to death or sent out with a glare. Tsuna found it odd that the routine was not happening today, but he didn't really mind, it meant he could sleep in this Saturday.

It was around noon when tsuna actually got out of bed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a snack. Tsuna made himself some miso soup and rice before returning in to his room to play games.

It was around 7 when tsuna put down his controller and crawled down stairs. He did the dishes, before preparing to make dinner. As he was pulling out the rice a racket was heard from upstairs, tsuna froze. Another crash, was someone in the house? Clutching his wooden spoon he slowly walked towards the stairs and peeked up...nothing, tsuna took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

There was a creek from his room, so taking a deep breath tsuna walked towards the door and pushed it open. There, on his bed sat hibari kyoya himself "h-h-hibari s-s-san!" Tsuna panicked turning away from the older male and trying to run. kyoya though grasped tsuna's collar and pulled him back. "Herbivore" he muttered darkly "where were you" tsuna turned and looked into those cold steel eyes. Could he have missed something important? "Why, did i miss a detention?" Tsuna panicked fearing the worst.

Kyoya growled and threw tsuna to the floor. Tsuna turned over to look at him and frowned, somehow it looked like kyoya was about to cry... "I-im sorry" tsuna whispered "did you think i forgot your...birthday?" Tsuna asked softly kyoya looked at tsuna with wide eyes "so you knew, you knew and purposefully avoided me? You hate me that much?" He growled, tsuna instantly sat up and reached out to grab his hans "no,no, no, I didn't come because i know how much you don't like to see me and..." Kyoua grabbed tsuna and yanked him up so that they where facing one another "i don't..." Kyoya began before freezing at his own pathetic state.

"Kyoya...why are you here exactly" tsuna asked softly. Kyoya let out a long sigh and let go from tsuna before falling, like a child backwards onto the bed " where were you, and dont tell me the fact that you thought i hated you was the reason...every year your the only one to remember my birthday, you never get me what i want but..." Tsuna was now the one to sigh, wondering weather kyoya may be drunk or something to be spilling everything like that "well then kyoya what do you want" he asked simply "i want you to keep coming on my birthday with your crappy gifts." Kyoya mumbled making tsuna smile.

Perfect christmass

"Hi tsuna" yamamoto smiled walking into the house with all the other guardians (even hibari was there) "hello everyone" tsuna greeted his friends with a cheerful smile. Once everyone was in the house the chaos began, started, surprisingly by none other than tsuna's mom, nana "oh my such handsome friends you have...you should all join me and tsuna tomorrow at the hospital as we pretend to be santa's helpers." Tsuna panicked and tried to communicate with his mother, but she simply ignored him, or didn't notice, of corse gokudera and yammamoto where first to agree then with little persuasion from reborn kyoya and mukuro where in, sadly rohei was busy and simply couldn't come.

It was eleven exactly when all the boys met again in front of the hospital. Tsuna sighed he couldn't believe that his mother hade made them wear red, matching santa outfits (without the beard) although due to the fact that the guardians wore them differently they seemed like different outfits such as kyoya who wore his red coat like his gakuran, over a black long sleeved shirt, yamamoto had his fully open over a white shirt, gokudera had his buttoned, but not all the way so his necklaces and some ab where showing, and mukro well he had his right.

Tsuna had a simple red santa suit (which he swore had more fluff than all the other jackets combined) and unlike the rest of them he didn't have brown gloves. " i know i look ridiculous... Please don't stare" tsuna shrunk away from those odd blushing stares. Noting that no one was looking away he hurried up the steps to the first floor hospital rooms. Once they where all up nana began her commands "ok...kyoya will take room three...there are two kids in that room, mukuro will take room four, there are three kids in there, gokudera will take room fourteen which has four kids and yamamoto will take room forty that has three kids. I will take room seventy-four if you need me.

Oh and tsuna you take your regular rooms." Then she left to the elevator along with gokudera and yamamoto "what is your usual little vongola " mukuo asked tsuna turned to him with a small smile " rooms seven eight and nine...two of them have three kids, and the last one has one...shall we meet again at around...two?" They nodded in agreement and left to their rooms.

After lots of struggle mukuro and kyoya where in the hallway with a few happy children in their area...but tsuna wasn't there, they waited a few more minuts before deciding to search. He wasn't inRooms seven or eight "must be in room nine birdie" mukuro spat, kyoya glared "obviously, can you really be that blind" they then began to bicker...well that was until they saw room nine. Room nine was made up of two rooms one was where a child sat with his bed up against the large glass separating the two rooms, the other was where tsuna sat a picture book in hand and a smile on his face.

The child was obviously very sick, and needed to be quarantined, but when they looked at the child they went utterly still, they had never seen anyone happier "tsuna can really make an impact huh" mukuro whispered and kyoya in turn made a sound of agreement. The two boys entered the room and smiled at tsuna "you will come again tomorrow like you promised?" The boys hoarse voice asked, tsuna smiled at him" of corse, but now its time for your medicine and then some rest." The boy nodded and got back under his covers. Tsuna stood and walked to the door the guardians near by "see you tomorrow" tsuna smiled at the boy and then left.

Once they reached a spare empty room tsuna smiled at the other boys "so how was it?" He asked happily, they simply nodded, both of them where way to deep in thought thinking about how great of a mother tsuna would be. Mukuro though was first to break from this spell "tsunayoshi...bear my children" mukuro purred wrapping his arms around tsuna's waist from behind "no bear mine!" Kyoya cried pulling out his tonfas ready to bite mukuro to death.

Goodnight

"Welcome home" tsuna smiled from the sofa, he placed down his papers before standing to properly greet kyoya. They had been dating for almost ten years now. Kyoya pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss while he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist. "Is kaye asleep?" Kyoya asked his cutely flushed lover, whom in turn only nodded. Suddenly a loud cry came from one of the upper rooms "MAMAAAAAAA" and tsuna sighed "or he was" but then being the loving mother he was he smiled and hurried up the stairs calling so that his child knew he was coming "I'm coming kaye" kyoya chuckled and followed tsuna up the steps.

Tsuna hurried into the room their child was in and hurried over to the crib. In the crib (clinging onto the bars to remain standing) a small black haired child stood. Tsuna reached in and the child instantly grabbed his arms, tsuna gently lifted the child out and rested him against his shoulder. Slowly tsuna stared swaying, rocking the child lovingly.

Kyoya entered and leaned against the door frame watching his lover and child for a few moments. Noticing that his child had stopped crying he began to hum a little lullaby. Kyoya smiled and walked over to his lover to wrap his arms around his waist. Tsuna looked at him in surprise then smiled, slowly closing his eyes and resting his forehead against kyoyas. The skylark closed his eyes as well before slowly leading tsuna in a slow swaying dance.

Once kaye was asleep they placed him back in his crib. Tsuna rested his arms on the edge of the crib allowing the child to grip onto his finger as he slept "he looks just like you" he whispered to kyoya. The skylark placed an arm around his shoulder and sighed "I'm starting to wonder what he got from you." This made tsuna giggle lightly "his clinginess towards his mother?" He asked softly, making kyoya smile a little. " well...goodnight kaye" tsuna whispered pulling his finger away from his child gently., kyoya smiled and whispered a simple "goodnight." Before the two parents left the room to have dinner and then sleep.


End file.
